


am i just a shadow you drew

by cupcakee_emma



Series: before you know it i'm lost at sea [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, lots of sad tho, nothing really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakee_emma/pseuds/cupcakee_emma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets deported, and doesn't get the chance to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	am i just a shadow you drew

Nobody knew that Gavin was... 'illegal.' They always assumed that he moved to America just like any other foreigner would - legally. But of course, Gavin was just a fucking idiot, wasn't he? They didn't know what'd happened to him when he didn't show up at work on Thursday. But he wasn't answering (or reading) his texts, and he wouldn't answer his phone.

Michael was worried, of course. Who knows what Gavin'd gotten into this time? The other guys did what they could to comfort him, but they were on edge, too. Gavin never ignored them. He would at least shoot them a text to let them know he wasn't coming in, but this? This was different, this was wrong.

"I'm going to his house," Michael stated, after close to twenty minutes of pacing around in the Achievement Hunter office. "And if he's home, I'm going to kick his ass. If not, then I'm probably going to have a panic attack. I'll text you whenever." 

"Let me come with you, dude." It was no secret that Ray was close to Gavin as well, considering the man his best friend. Michael nodded, grabbing his car keys from his desk. 

"We'll be back, maybe."

The two walked to Michael's car, not saying anything. The radio was turned on to a talk station, nothing interesting - politics and weather. 

Seven minutes later - exactly seven minutes - they were in front of Gavin's place. He better fucking be in there, they were both thinking. If he was they'd kick his ass. And if he wasn't, they'd still probably kick his ass. If they ever found him, that is. 

"Gav? Are you fucking in there?" Michael screamed, pounding on the door. "Gavin David Free! I swear to God if you're in there, I'm going to fucking kill you!" There was no response. "Ray, stay here in case he answers. I'm going to find the spare key, it's out back." His friend nodded, and he went around to the back yard of his boyfriend's house. There was the usual flower pot (in which the flowers were dead, not surprisingly) that the key was under.

Thank God it was still there. 

"Found it!" He called out, sprinting back around front. Maybe Gavin just overslept, and his phone hadn't woken him up. That had to be, right? It was the only reason that made sense. Yeah, Gavin just overslept.

Ray and Michael walked in together, seeing nothing out of place. "Gavin?" Ray called, looking down the hall. "Michael, there's his phone. I-I'll let you get it, since you're his boyfriend and all." Michael nodded, carefully picking it up and turning it on. Once he got past the lock screen (the fucking idiot had made his code 1-2-3-4), a message of an unfinished text meant for Michael was on the screen.

It was a message that left Michael in tears.

To: micool<3  
geting deported lik e right nwo imso sorry ill explain when i can plz tell the guys. i love u so much micha

That was all there was. The typos weren't usual for Gavin, he must have been rushing to send it, being cut off towards the end. But he was getting deported. Gavin, the love of his life, was being forced back to England. Who knows if he'd ever be able to even talk to him again, let alone see him?

"M-Michael, what is it?" Ray asked cautiously, walking up to his friend. Michael didn't say anything, in fear that the tears would get worse - but handed Ray the phone. "Oh my G-God. Gavin... G-Gavin. No." A pause. "No!"

"W-We have to tell the guys," Michael said. "I don't w-want to drive, I'll g-get angry. P-Probably make us crash. Can you?"

"Of course man," Ray nodded, patting his shoulder. He handed Gavin's cell phone back to his friend, who clutched it like his life depended on it. Why? Why was Gavin being deported? That had to have meant he wasn't a real citizen. That would explain why he didn't have a real driver's license, but.. why? It was stupid of Michael to wonder why he didn't tell the guys - he was an illegal immigrant. Of course he didn't tell them. But him and Gavin had been dating for over a year now, you'd think he would have known.

Soon enough, they were back at the office. They were getting questioning looks from everybody, seeing the two men with tearstreaked faces - but they were ignored. They had to get back to the guys, tell them what'd happened. Tell them where he went. The rest of the office could find out later on, but right now, the guys were all that mattered.

"The fucker got himself deported," Michael growled, as he walked into the office. "I don't fucking know what happened, but I don't think he was a legal citizen, and somebody found out, and-"

"-I was fucking worried this would happen," Geoff glared, before stopping himself. "Shit. Okay. I guess I owe you guys an explanation, yeah?"

"You better fucking explain. I want to know what the hell happened to my boyfriend. And why do you know?" 

"Calm down, kid. Gav is like a son to me, you seem to forget that he lived with me, Griffon, and Millie for a bit. For awhile, actually. It was only fair he explained then, considering he wanted me to know what I was getting into. Essentially, he's a criminal. Not here - not here, at all. But when he was in England, he got into some pretty fucking deep shit. It was when me and him were friends - internet friends. He didn't want to get into any trouble, leave me. We had so many plans for this company and everything, y'know? And one day, I guess, he just showed up. He ended up on my doorstep, begging for a place to stay. I couldn't turn him down. He explained everything. He robbed a place, and somebody died in the process, so he knew it'd be bad if he got caught. I wasn't about to rat him out, so that's why none of you knew."

"So he's a fucking criminal?" Michael asked, his eyes widening. "And he got fucking found out, and is being shipped back to England, to rot in prison forever. This is just great. Motherfucking brilliant."

"Michael, no. Listen. I know people. I'm going to pull some strings, he'll be in a Skype call with us tomorrow at the latest. We're going to get him back. I promise you. I'm going to get your idiot of a boyfriend back here, okay?"

"You better, Geoff. I swear to god, you fucking better."

"I promised."


End file.
